


Szansa na odkupienie

by Lilek



Series: Świat w chaosie [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Thomas Rainier. Wytrawny dowódca, doskonały żołnierz, łotr, kłamca i zdrajca ... dostał wreszcie to, na co zasłużył ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szansa na odkupienie

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age Inkwizycja jest dziełem i własnością studia Bio Ware, którego twory uwielbiam niemalże bez wyjątków.
> 
> Poniższy fik jest oczywiście dziełem non profit, zainspirowanym światem wykreowanym przez twórców gry.
> 
> Jeśli w tekście znajdują się błędy, z góry przepraszam - niebetowane

Cela w podziemiach ratuszu w Val Royeaux śmierdziała wilgocią, szczynami i kilkusetletnim grzybem. Fetor zatęchłych, kamiennych ścian był czymś do czego Inkwizytor zdążył przywyknąć podczas ostatnich tygodni egzystowania w obrębie fortyfikacji Podniebnej Twierdzy. W otoczeniu setek zapoconych wojowników, tysięcy sztuk kutej broni i niezliczonych ton końskiego łajna. Paradoksalnie smród kojarzył mu się z domem. Z bezpiecznym azylem. Przystanią, przy której mógł na dłuższą chwilę przycumować zgruchotaną łódź kolei swego losu. Maxwell przywykł do zapachu skórzanego rynsztunku Blackwalla i jego przemoczonych deszczem włosów, w czasie przedzierania się przez wiecznie zachmurzone Wybrzeże Sztormów. Ten zapach powoli przedzierał się przez pory jego skóry, stając się niezbędnym dla względnie normalnego funkcjonowania Trevelyana. Dawał mu siłę i zapewniał motywację aby każdego dnia ruszyć tyłek z posłania i rozdzierać ostrzem sztyletów lub grotami strzał oślizłe cielska demonów, wylewających się przebrzydłymi falami z trzewi bezkresnej pustki. By porzucić „ja”, na rzecz „my” i zignorować zupełnie przeświadczenie o tym, że poza dniem dzisiejszym istnieje jeszcze jakakolwiek wygodna przyszłość. 

W tym jednak przeklętym dniu, w godzinie wyznaczonej na egzekucję niejakiego Mornaya, wypracowana przez Maxwella długimi tygodniami tolerancja dla parszywej codzienności, lekko się zachwiała. Nawyk czerpania ukojenia z zapachu skórzanej zbroi, świeżego, szlifowanego drewna i siennego aromatu stajni, legł w gruzach. Przez jedną, cholerną osobę.

\- Thomas Rainier. Wytrawny dowódca, doskonały żołnierz, łotr, kłamca i zdrajca ... dostał wreszcie to, na co zasłużył – wycedzone przez Inkwizytora słowa odbiły się na twarzy więźnia bolesnym skurczem.

Rainier siedział zgarbiony na zapchlonej pryczy i z uporem wpatrywał się w wilgotną, porośniętą mchem ścianę.

\- Rozumiem, że nie chcesz niczego sprostować? – Maxwell zapytał, podchodząc do przerdzewiałych krat, bez baczenia na to, czy jakikolwiek inny skazaniec miał sposobność go usłyszeć.

Trevelyan nie chciał żadnej intymności z oszustem i złodziejem tożsamości Gordona Blackwalla. Żadnych przeładowanych napięciem spojrzeń i bliskości, którą dzielił z szarym strażnikiem podczas nierzadkich, ekscytujących utarczek. Kimkolwiek był Blackwall, niech mu ziemia lekką będzie, mężczyzna na którego spoglądał w tej chwili nie był godzien nosić jego honorowego nazwiska.

\- Milczysz jak grób do którego zapędziłeś całą rodzinę Callierów.

Rainier przymknął powieki, a jego porośnięta gęstą brodą szczęka zacisnęła się z bezgłośnym zgrzytem zębów. Wytykanie Thomasa palcem sprawiało Inkwizytorowi chwilową, sadystyczną przyjemność. Wiedział, że Rainier żałuje swoich czynów i postanowił resztę życia poświęcić pogoni za odkupieniem, ale nie potrafił zdobyć się na ani odrobinę łaski i wyrozumiałości.

Maxwell Trevelyan nie był ucieleśnieniem cnót łaskawości i przebaczenia, mimo piastowania nieoficjalnego tytułu, uświęconego Herolda Andrasty.

\- Masz prawo mnie nienawidzić – Thomas przemówił w końcu, nie ważąc się spojrzeć w paląco błękitne źrenice Maxwella. – Zasługuję na każde złe słowo i złorzeczenie. Jestem mordercą.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię - Inkwizytor odparł po chwili zgodnie z prawdą, ale błysk ulgi w oczach Rainiera okazał się zdecydowanie przedwczesny. 

Trevelyan ponownie zbliżył się do prętów celi, spoglądając na strapionego więźnia z nieukrywanym wstrętem.

\- Wiesz co najbardziej mnie dotknęło w twoim misternie zainscenizowanym i mistrzowsko odegranym spektaklu kłamstwa? Nie fakt, że okazałeś się nie fałszywym strażnikiem. Nie żywię bezkrytycznego szacunku do tej bandy podejrzanych typów – Maxwell stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą, aczkolwiek jego zdanie na temat Szarej Straży było powszechnie znane każdemu, kto wyraził chęć poznania jego poglądów, bądź wysłuchał nierzadko obelżywych wypowiedzi. Strażnik Blackwall nie był w tej materii wyjątkiem i niejednokrotnie krytyczna postawa Inkwizytora, była podstawą napiętych sporów pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nie potępiam cię też za to, że zdradziłeś dla pieniędzy. Że uciekłeś się do kłamstwa i podstępu. Nie jestem święty. Wiem, że cel uświęca środki, a pragnienia nierzadko przejmują kontrolę nad kręgosłupem moralnym. 

\- Moja zdrada i chciwość są godne potępienia. Potępienia i szubienicy – Rainier odezwał się złamanym głosem, wywołując w Maxwellu wybuch palącego gniewu.

\- Wiesz co jest w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę godne potępienia? - Trevelyan zapytał zajadle, przylegając do krat i prowokując Thomasa, aby na niego spojrzał. - Godny potępienia jest fakt, że okazałeś się parszywym tchórzem. Nabroiłeś, wpadłeś i nie potrafiłeś stawić czoła konsekwencjom.

Rainier zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej pod ciężarem pogardliwego spojrzenia.

\- Stałeś jak mur przede mną, oko w oko z najpaskudniejszymi wybroczynami wyłomu. Niewzruszony i nieustraszony. Miałem cię za jednego z najodważniejszych ludzi na ziemi! Ileż razy czułem się gorszy w majestacie twego bezbłędnego etosu i praworządnej siły?! – Maxwell wściekle wypluł słowa ujawniając, jak żałosna prawda o strażniku Blackwallu wstrząsnęła jego emocjami i wartościami, w które nauczył się wierzyć.

Thomas uniósł się wreszcie z pryczy i ciężkim krokiem, uginając się pod ciężarem własnego wstydu, podszedł do dzielącej ich ściany metalu.

\- Nie jesteś gorszy od nikogo – mruknął, zaciskając palce na przerdzewiałym żelazie więziennych drzwi. – Potrafisz poświęcić jednostki i siebie samego, aby ratować setki i tysiące. Potrafisz dokonać trudnego wyboru, mając na uwadze dobro większości. Twoja względna moralność pozwala ci działać o wiele skuteczniej od głupców pieprzących o honorze i bezwzględnym etosie, których ideał pragnąłem doścignąć. Świat pogrążony w chaosie potrzebuje ludzi takich jak ty. Niezłomnych i skutecznych. Na tyle ujmującym, iż są w stanie zaczarować miliony popleczników i wykraść poparcie ustabilizowanym, zgniłym siłom politycznym.

\- Ujmującym? – Maxwell zapytał, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język, dowodząc jak bardzo aprobata starszego wojownika się dla niego liczy. Nieustannie, nawet wiedziony do lochu wściekłością i pogardą, w głębi duszy pragnął, aby strażnik Blackwall go szanował i podziwiał. Nawet przybierając skórę okrytego hańbą Thomasa Rainiera.

\- Wątpisz w swój niezaprzeczalny urok, mój panie? Ty, który zaczarowałeś nawet mnie, zatwardziałego samotnika, marzącego o odzyskaniu utraconego honoru. Jawnie kpiąc z moich ideałów i bez pardonu oczerniając dobre imię Szarej Straży? – Thomas zapytał z niedowierzaniem, po czym westchnął i odwrócił wzrok. - Mogą pluć na mnie i wrzeszczeć. Stwórca świadkiem, że na to zasłużyłem. Ale myśl o tym, że dostrzegę pogardę w twoich oczach najbardziej gnała mnie ku przeklętemu stryczkowi. Chciałem zawisnąć, nim będę musiał spojrzeć ci w oczy.

Inkwizytor odsunął się o krok i zwilżył śliną wysuszone gardło. Jego wściekłość nieco zelżała, pozwalając na dominację uczuciom równie gwałtownym, lecz zupełnie innej maści. 

\- Nie zawiśniesz – wychrypiał w końcu, zmuszając się do odzyskania utraconego rezonu i twardości spojrzenia, mimo że strapiona twarz Rainiera, jego przenikliwe, wilcze oczy i grube pasma kruczoczarnych włosów, bezlitośnie rozpraszały jego uwagę i stanowczość. - Jeszcze dzisiaj zostaniesz pod strażą eskortowany do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Tam osadzę cię w lochu i osądzę.

\- Maxwell, proszę … - Thomas odezwał się słabo, spoglądając na Inkwizytora z udręką. – ... Panie, nie wbijajmy sztyletu w piętrzącą się ranę. Zakończmy to tu i teraz. Pozwól mi na śmierć, przynoszącą ukojenie moim ofiarom i hołdującą potrzebie moralnej sprawiedliwości. Błagam.

\- Twoim ofiarom nic już nie pomoże. Twoja śmierć nie wróci im życia i nie wymaże twojej winy – Trevelyan stwierdził twardo, nie mogąc znieść faktu, iż tak usilnie starający się odkupić winy Blackwall, w tym momencie postanowił złożyć broń i po prostu się poddać.

\- Moje piętno zostało ujawnione. Nic dobrego nie mogę już zrobić. 

\- Możesz walczyć w słusznej sprawie. Ocalić więcej żyć, niż zdołałeś odebrać. Zasługa nie zmaże twojej winy w oczach Stwórcy, ale pozwoli ci się zreflektować w moich.

Thomas spojrzał na Maxwella z palącą intensywnością.

\- Przyszedłeś tu emanując pogardą. Nie będę w stanie udźwignąć twojej niechęci, mój panie.

\- Przyszedłem tu wiedziony mrocznymi emocjami, ale – Inkwizytor odwzajemnił niepewne spojrzenie Rainiera i ponownie zbliżył się do celi, by dokładnie śledzić grę odczuć na twarzy starszego wojownika. - … nie zostało przeze mnie zapomniane twoje męstwo i odwaga wykazane w służbie Inkwizycji. Nie zapomniałem tego, iż niejednokrotnie ocaliłeś przed śmiertelnym ciosem naszych drogich towarzyszy. Tego, że doskonaliłeś moją wciąż nienajlepszą umiejętność przetrwania … 

\- Nie zasługuję na tą szansę …

\- Być może. Jednak ja zasługuję na to, by móc ci ją ofiarować.

Thomas spojrzał na Maxwella przenikliwie i po chwili przytaknął, czując że w tej zatęchłej celi padła już dostateczna ilość słów i deklaracji. 

Dalszy ciąg opowieści miał napisać ślepy los.

Ślepy los i przewrotne przeznaczenie.


End file.
